


The Vest

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, April 2009 [1]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Siblings, Star Wars References, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "The party started twenty minutes ago and Peter is beginning to wonder if Nathan confused his costume with Heidi's."
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli & Peter Petrelli
Series: Prompting Post, April 2009 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744837
Kudos: 2





	The Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mosaic@LJ for the prompt "Han!Nathan/Luke!Peter." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

The party started twenty minutes ago and Peter is beginning to wonder if Nathan confused his costume with Heidi's. But no--there she is, looking stunning for someone who was practically family, in more ways than one. She walks up to Peter, sighing when he shakes his head wordlessly.

"Go get him, will you?"

Peter nods and bounds up the stairs two at a time, flings open the door to the master suite to find Nathan half-dressed in front of the mirrors. He glances up and sees Peter, then returns to fiddling with his shirt buttons.

"I look like an idiot," he says without turning around.

"You only look like an idiot because you're missing half your costume. You know the party started twenty minutes ago, right?" He walks over, picking up the vest off the bed.

"This was your idea," Nathan says defeatedly as he shrugs the vest on.

"Look, I get it: you're not Harrison Ford, and you don't want to be stupid in front of Heidi, but she--"

Nathan shakes off Peter's hands from adjusting his clothes. "How does she look?"

"Like she spent an hour twisting her hair into cinnamon buns." Nathan gives him a sarcastic look. "She looks fantastic, if you ask me. And so do you."

"You think so?" Nathan turns around, displaying himself to Peter, who helps him hook on the belt and holster the fake blaster.

"Yeah," Peter says, and means it. "Now c'mon, everyone's waiting for you."

Nathan moves towards the door, but stops for a moment to look Peter up and down. "At least I'm not wearing a bathrobe," he teases, and walks out.

"It's a tunic!" Peter shouts after him, but when he realizes Nathan's not coming back to argue, he shakes his head, more amused than anything, and goes back downstairs just in time to hear a terrible lightsaber joke fall out of his brother's mouth.

Oh, tonight is going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
